Emotions have everything to do with this
by GotTheMovesLikeYaegar
Summary: Eren has a brother, and he, Mikasa, and Armin mean everything to him, but with the rising danger of Titans, it will be hard to protect them all. A story that has been forming in my mind for awhile. semi-SelfInsert. Maybe EreMika. Inspired by Levi Ackerman's fanfic. May change from T to M if necessary. Rated T for safety.


**YOU MUST READ BELOW OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE IDEA OF THIS FANFIC**

Hello! I am here today with a story. This is, actually, a semi self-insert. I am not going to be all 'I RANDOMLY TELEPORTED HERE FROM DIFFERENT DIMENTION TO KICK TITAN BUTT', but something like a OC, that has my personality, (from my view, If it's too far off then I might just make it a OC thing) have custom look, that semi resembles me, (I don't want stalkers, *shivers*). Now, I'm actually going to give him a huge role in this story, as he is going to be the exact twin of Eren. Yep. I'm that guy, aren't I? But I'm going to warn you, this will have some far off stuff. Like hardcore titan killing, some 'Super powers' (W/ explanations, of course, and limitations), and this will almost be mostly about Eren, my character, and the gang (Mikasa and Armin). I also wish to add that **I DO NOT** have the best spelling and sentence structures. Not even close. I may or may not have the Japanese suffixes like –sama, or some Japanese words (Get my drift, Baka?) (Kudos to those who understand.)Also, if anything, this is going to EreMika have or however you say it. (Mikaren? Eren x Mikasa?). I SAID IF. THAT MEANS MAYBE, and I'm pretty sure there's going to be fluff though. That is all?

**Affects like, BOOM or just normal time of day or places.**

_Thoughts._

**Author's notes (A.N)**

Thank you 'Levi Ackerman' for your great story and inspiration. I am basing some ideas on his fanfic.

* * *

Kei could only watch his eye's frozen in horror at the sight of his mother's broken corpse in the Titan's smiling, horrific mouth. Blood spewed everywhere, including the titan, making it look more Barbaric. He could feel Eren struggling and twisting in Hannes grip, and he could also see Mikasa, who had just given up like he did. He could still feel the last moments of his mother's emotions, his emotions (**No spelling error, he FELT it**) could feel her terror and dismay, yet happy at their getaway.

* * *

**Earlier**

Kei wasn't like his other two 'Siblings', including Mikasa. He was the twin of Eren, the annoying, yet likeable brother of his. He was taller than both of then barely, Mikasa close behind. He had dark, black, spikey hair that he inherited from his father his casual mood too. He didn't really wear anything special, as they weren't the richest people in Shiganshina.

The thing that made him so different than the others was that he could, quite literally feel emotions. Only he, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa knew. He only discovered it about a month ago when he asked what Mikasa, who was upset at Eren, 'felt' like.

This, of course, came with stuttering and massive blushing until Eren, yelled in Kei's face, that he was a pervert. Now it was Kei's turn to blush, and answered "N-Not in THAT way! I mean, what she felt EMOTIONALLY."

Now this got Armin's attention, as he was the smartest of the group, he put the pieces together. He conducted that, Kei could feel other people's emotions, and also stated that it was why he could be so easily influenced. Why they still don't understand

But before the matter was closed, he stated that Eren by his sole self (**remember those words later and you'll understand**) of everyone else, made him go 'Emotion Copy mode' **(They're kids for the most part, so vivid imaginations and stuff.) **as they called it, the most.

XXXX

**Inside wall Maria**

Eren woke up from his dream rather violently, having another nightmare about titans. Again, he might add. He could see Kei sleeping next to him peacefully, and Mikasa approaching then. He nudged Kei

"Yo, get up," He nudged him again, this time harder.

Mikasa was approaching them, this time very close

"u-uh.. Kei… Gett uuppp…! You know when Mikasa sees me you Copy me she isn't very-"

"Isn't what?" It was Mikasa who spoke.

"...uhm.. I'm, uhh… telling Kei to get up! Yeah, uhh, you know him… slacking off… and being lazy and stuff? He fell asleep and I just got here-"

"Eren have a brain."

There was a groawn then, "I think I Emotion Copied him again.." this time Kei spoke up, sitting getting up

Mikasa sighed "You know, in the future, you could get away with that."

"tch, and I might abuse it too" smiled Kei, to Eren's dismay

"Why would you do that?"

Again, Mikasa interrupted, "We need to head back home you know, and Mrs. Yaegar wanted us back by noon. You're lucky I collected sticks for us all, that includes you Kei."

Kei gaped, "That's a load of sticks… How did you…?"

He continued, "I mean, when Eren fell asleep, my guess is his laziness attitude stuck to me and I couldn't shake it off, but I did collect some," he showed a half filled basket (**What is it that's on their backs in the first episode? I don't know**).

"Perfect. Give Eren the half-filled one, and I and you will take the full ones. With the little extra that we collected going to Eren."

Kei sweatdropped, He could feel that she was joking, but in the view of Eren-

"What?! No! Please!" cried Eren, crying fake emotional tears

"She was joking." Sighed Kei

There was a small pause,

"I knew that."

"Let's head back," huffed an amused Mikasa as she shoved the wood farther on her back.

"'Kay." Was the reply.

XXXX

**At the gates between Shiganshina and Wall Maria**

On the way home, they met Hannes, who was drunk, (**No surprise, right?**) greeted them. This got Eren's rage and Kei's unresponsive emotions.

"WHY WOULD YOU BE DRUNK, WHEN THE ONLY THING SEPARATING US AND THOSE TITAN IS A WALL!"

"I HOPE ONE OF THESE DAYS THAT TITANS _DO_ GET THROUGH JUST TO BEAT YOUR SORRY-"

Screamed Eren at the top of his lungs, but Kei quickly smacked his hand over Eren's mouth.

Eren did not know how much he would regret those words.

"Quiet. If you don't want to get hurt by those 'Wall worshipers' then shut up." Came Kei's emotionless response. Around one drunken person he got quiet, but around many, like now, he didn't feel a thing.

Then dragged Eren away from the gate.

As Hannes watched him leave, he thought _That kids like… Bipolar or somethin'_,_ one minute fine and happy, the other emotionless._

XXXX

**Streets of Shiganshina**

As they walked in silence, a bell, out of nowhere rang, this caught everyone's interest, but mostly Eren's.

"The recon corps… Their back!" shouted an exited Eren.

He rushed through the streets without second thought, trying to reach the gate that lead to the Outside. When he got there, with Kei and Mikasa following close behind, he was greeted with an unsettling sight.

Kei frowned, then said,

"Mikasa… I'm getting depressed; do you know what that means…?"

She nodded sadly. This wasn't the first time.

When they got there, there was an older lady that was crying into what looked like a disembodied arm in a rag, and the Recon corps passing by with grim expressions.

There was whispers, and one man, close enough to hear, said

"So this is what we're paying for? All they do is die." One man complained. Kei and Mikasa quickly subdued Eren, who was about to hit that man hard with a stick.

They head home even quieter that day. When they reached their home, they were greeted by the sight of their parents.

Eren emptied all of their wood, just to say thanks for earlier. When dinner was done, Kei felt something off with Mikasa then realized,

He whispered into Eren's ear quickly

"She's gonna spill -"

"Eren wants to join the Recon corps."

"MIKASA!" said Eren, slamming his hands on the table.

Kei put his hands in his face, already feeling rage emanating from Eren.

"EREN!" Screamed an infuriated mother,

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"IT'S BETTER THAN BEING COPED UP, HIDING BEHIND A WALL!"

Kei, of course, agreed with his brother, but decided not to say anything.

"Honey! Please shove some sense into the boy like you did with Kei!"

"…I didn't do that. And I believe Eren's just curious Karla (**Carla?**)." He stood up, heading for the door.

"I have to leave on a business trip, but after I come back, I'll show you what's in the basement, Eren, Kei, and Mikasa."

He took out the key from hit coat pocket.

Instantly all three's eyes lit up.

After waving goodbye to Kei's father, Karla said, "I won't allow you to join the recon corps." She said with certainty.

Eren just ran off, not even caring.

Karla sighed. "Kei, Mikasa, I can always count on you two to keep an eye out for him. Maybe him you, but right now, he needs help understanding what is going on."

Mikasa nodded, but he stayed silent

After the little chat, they quickly scurried after Eren. When they finally found him, he was about to get beaten by a group of kids, a little older than they were.

The group of bullies had been beating up Armin, who probably tried to lecture them to death.

At first, when they spotted Eren, and Kei running towards them, they were only a bit worried, because Eren and Kei had both been known to have excellent teamwork. But when they saw Mikasa, that's when they learned how to REALLY piss.

After the confrontation, Kei and Eren reached out their arms, like the twins they are, for Armin to grab. Armin, feeling quite embarrassed after his rescue, just told them that he didn't need help getting up.

XXXX

"-So she spilled the secret?" Asked Armin curiously.

"You should've seen his face after words," chuckled Kei

There was a grumble somewhere in Eren's direction and-

**CRASH!**

* * *

End for chapter 1.

O…K!

Sorry for the terrible ending, I was growing bored of righting stuff that's in the show. I prefer doing new, created stuff. So yeah. That happened. Any questions would be nice, as a start of a series I hope to continue. Though, like any other person, I need motivation, so please leave a comment! NO FLAMERS, just advice. Now, I have hidden one thing in the story that has a small... Error in it. Kudos to those who find it.

1745 words.


End file.
